Frozen Love
by KiraraGlitter
Summary: What happens when Baltor and Bloom are both thrown together in the Omega Dimension - her for a crime that wasn't completely her fault, and him for finally getting caught taking over planets. One word: drama!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! It's me, A. I'm back from the dead (just kidding!) and here with a brand-new favorite pairing of mine: Sparxshipping. My friend Authoress came up with the name – isn't it cool? Anyway, so you can look forward to Sparxshipping stories from me and only me – K isn't very into Winx Club. And I have not disappeared from – I'm just pre-occupied. As soon as I get an idea, I'll post.**

**Now, for the real author's note:**

**This is how I **_**wish**_** the third season had started. But the real time frame is sometime before Baltor turned into that ugly monster creature thingie. Just imagine that somehow he got caught and frozen in Omega again. And don't worry if you don't understand it at first. It'll all make sense in the end. That's why you have to keep reading and reviewing!**

**Flamers, please don't hate me for making things so unrealistic. I had to set the stage for my story idea. And yes, this is a Sparxshipping story, so Bloom/Sky fans don't flame me!**

**Plotline: What happens when Baltor and Bloom are both thrown together in the Omega Dimension: her for a crime that wasn't completely her fault, and him for finally getting caught taking over planets? One word: drama!**

Prologue

Ugh, I am so mad!

My _ex_-best friends and my _ex_-boyfriend (emphasis on the _ex_, because I doubt I'm ever speaking to any of them again when I get out of here) are probably somewhere laughing about this whole thing. Meanwhile I'm the one who got dropped in the Omega Dimension for a crime that wasn't even completely my fault! Okay, maybe I didn't have to do it, but I'm pretty sure my sentence wouldn't have been Omega if everyone else had been caught too.

Just the thought of my new home for a year (yes, thankfully it wasn't too long of a sentence, but by the time I got out I'd be behind on a year of school) made me shudder, and not just because it was freezing down here. Thankfully my powers hadn't been depleted, so I'd immediately unfrozen the ice block and moved to a somewhat more hospitable place in the Omega Dimension (almost impossible, but I did manage to find a little cave tucked under a bunch of icicles the size of mountains). Then, after a short nap, I decided I'd see if there were any other prisoners that were in here by mistake. Maybe I could unfreeze a few friends. Sure, they'd probably be convicts, and not very nice, but if I had to, I could befriend them. It'd be nice to have some company around here.

Boy did I get the surprise of my life when I stepped outside my ice cave and saw the frozen convict in front of me.

_Baltor_.

**Author's Note: Okay, if you're dying to find out what Bloom did that got her thrown in Omega, review! I'll only continue if you guys actually like it – because to be honest, right now I'm still figuring out the details of what Bloom did. And POSITIVE reviews only, please! Constructive criticism is welcomed, but remember to check what you've written before you post and ask yourself, "If someone gave me this review, would I think it was constructive criticism, or would I take it as someone being straight-out mean?" If the answer is the second one, then please change it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yes, it's finally here! The complicated plotline that is Frozen Love has finally started to unwind, with another chapter. Yes, I will be doing flashbacks from different scenes leading up to the one that got her there. If I exhaust the scenes before I wrap up the story, then there will be chapters without flashbacks. If not, then, well… you get the point. And don't flame me for not revealing what Bloom did straight off.**

Chapter One

I'm not completely sure _why_ I did it. (Unfreeze Baltor, that is). Maybe I wanted to have some company – that I actually knew. Maybe the cold was getting to my head. I'm not sure. In any effect, I _did it_. And once I did, there was no going back. I didn't have ice powers, so I couldn't re-freeze him if he tried to attack me.

Surprisingly enough, he didn't do anything once I unfroze him (but it might have been just because I ran back into my ice cave, shocked at what I'd just done, and sat there for a good ten minutes, watching him through the thin ice wall of my cave). He stretched, then straightened out a few knots in his neck, then zapped at something (probably to see how his powers had held up; I know because I did the same thing as soon as I unfroze myself). Then, he turned and… looked towards my ice cave.

Apparently the thin walls (while they helped me spy on the enormous problem I'd created) were now against me, as he could probably look right through them and see me hiding, like a coward, afraid to face him. "Who's there!" he shouted. "I'm warning you: come out right now or I'll make you come out!"

Okay. So he didn't realize it was me, but he did know there was someone there. As scared as I was to face him (especially since any thoughts of Baltor reminded me of "the incident"; ugh), his threat of "come out right now or I'll make you come out!" scared me even more. Slowly, I stood up and walked out, my head down and my eyes trained on the ice floor.

Even while I was looking down, I could see his face soften a bit, and he lowered his arm (good for me – if he had gotten mad, all he had to do was release the huge bolt of glowing purple energy that was pulsing on his palm and I would have been thrown against the thin wall of my ice cave, shattering it and probably hitting my head on one of the giant cave icicles inside). "Bloom?" he said, making my name sound more like a question then a statement of "I actually know someone in this dreaded place." "Is that… really you?"

"_Yes_, it's me. And _no_, I'm not here rescuing some other friend – I actually got thrown in here."

"You? Why?"

I winced, as images came rushing back to me. I finally decided on, "It's a long story," hoping that would inform him that I didn't want to talk about it.

Yet I couldn't stop the images from coming. Nights spent planning our prank, finding the appropriate props, putting it into action, and then everything going horribly, _horribly_ wrong…

_"Yeah, now that Baltor's gone, things are less scary and dangerous, but it's also _boring_," Stella complained, collapsing onto her bed. The rest of us followed suit: Flora and Tecna claimed armchairs, while Musa and Layla sprawled out on the floor._

_"I agree," Musa said. "And worse, it's almost the end of the school year, so the only thing left to look forward to is prom, and even that's not going to be too fun. Too many people are trying to pick up the pieces from whatever damage Baltor did to focus on a real fun party for us. I just wish there was some end-of-the-year project or something. Even schoolwork is preferable over this endless boredom."_

_"I hate to admit it, but even I agree." Tecna pulled out her computer. "Magix is still suffering from the results of Baltor's earthquake, Cloud Tower is still draining out water from their castle, Red Fountain is doing the necessary repairs from their tornado attack – practically the only place around here that didn't suffer too badly is Alfea."_

_"And _now_ we're suffering – from a case of extreme boredom," Layla agreed. "I wish we could pull one of my legendary pranks – I couldn't do one last year because I was so thankful to Alfea just for taking me in. But seriously – back home on Tides, when I could, I'd sneak away and learn pranks and tricks from street performers and school girls. Now I'm practically legendary for those. I bet a few pranks would loosen up the mood."_

_"Or what about just one big prank?" Stella said. "Little pranks can be so… juvenile. One big prank, on the other hand, would not only make things a lot less boring, but would be so long lasting that everyone would remember us as being the boredom busters of the in-between time."_

_"Agreed," Musa said. "You all in?"_

_"Of course," Layla said._

_"Duh!" Stella replied._

_"I guess it would be nice to shake things up a bit," Tecna answered. "Okay, count me in."_

_"Oh, all right," Flora said, finally looking up from the book she'd been paging through. "Even if I'm not completely sure I approve, I couldn't exactly say no if the whole club is doing it, now could I?"_

_"What about you, Bloom? You in?"_

_"Totally!" I exclaimed. "This is gonna be fun!"_

_"Well duh!" Stella exclaimed. "Now what should we do?"_

"Bloom, are you okay?"

I snapped back to the present, the one where I was in the frigid Omega Dimension with a probably very confused Baltor next to me, not in Stella's cushy bedroom with my friends talking about pulling some prank. A prank that as a result had _landed_ me in the Omega Dimension, at my current state of being. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said, not really thinking about what I had just said.

"Are you sure? You don't look so fine."

"Just having some side effects to the cold. It's nothing I won't get over in a day or two."

"Speaking of which, how long is your sentence?"

"A year."

"No shit. What on _Earth_ did you do?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said again, firmly closing the conversation.

There was a long moment of awkward silence, until I finally realized I was starving. "You wouldn't happen to know if there's anything good around here to eat?"

"Why are you asking me?"

Since I didn't want to lose any possibilities of having someone to talk to, I kept my mouth shut and searched my brains for some tidbit Tecna might have given me about the Omega Dimension. "I'm an idiot!" I exclaimed, smacking my hand to my head. "I completely forgot what she told me!"

"What who told you?" Baltor looked puzzled.

"Tecna said, and I quote, 'And I figured out a spell that can turn ice into food that's better than the school cafeteria!' Of course she was joking – Alfea has a pretty good cafeteria, and no spell could make food better than that – but the point is, if I can figure out how to try that spell, I won't starve!"

"_I_ won't starve?" Baltor asked questioningly.

I paused for a moment, nibbling on my bottom lip a bit. Of course I'd said that without thinking, just like I'd acted without thinking, which is what got me here. "I meant we," I quickly corrected, wondering for a moment whether I meant it. Yes, he was acting surprisingly nice to me now, but who knows what he'd do once he got his full strength back?

"Come on," I said, for lack of something else to say. "Let's go find some ice. We'll need all the chips we can if I'm going to try that spell with basically no knowledge of what it is other than that it's a spell that turns ice into food."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Another chapter at last! And more flashback plotline! Please, everyone, refrain from guessing what's going to happen in the reviews, because that spoils it for other people. If you really must, private-message me. (Although I won't answer if it gives away too much plotline). Now, read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter Two

"Well, it's not the best thing I've ever eaten, but it's better than nothing," Baltor remarked, popping another piece of my ice-turned-food into his mouth.

"Agreed. I can't believe it took me almost two hours to figure out the spell!"

We laughed a little more as I thought about the humongous pile of ice I'd wasted trying to figure out the spell. Tecna hadn't told me it was _that_ hard. If only I'd known…

After polishing off the little pile I'd managed to create, I sighed and laid down, carefully, as not to lie on a huge hunk of ice – they seemed to be everywhere. Things were silent for a moment, until Baltor broke the silence by asking, "So, why did you do it?"  
"Do what?" I asked, momentarily forgetting the events of earlier.

"Unfreeze me."

There was more awkward silence, until I responded with, "Why do you care?"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. Here we were, if not as friends then certainly as acquaintances, and I had just blown it with one smart comment. I waited for the inevitable – he would get mad, stand up, send a powerful magic attack at me, then leave. But it never happened.

Instead, my words just kind of hung there for a while, as if frozen by the cold air. Finally I stood up and said, "Well, I'm going to see if there's any more ice. Just in case I get hungry again." And without waiting to see if he'd ask to come along, I walked off.

I ended up tucked away in a little ice cave further in the back. Thankfully there were no other prisoners around, so I was alone, and free to think about what had just happened. Namely, why I hadn't answered his question.

Now that I thought about it, I realized I still wasn't completely sure why I'd unfroze him. _Especially_ since thinking about _anything_ Baltor-related only reminded me about "the incident," and it was certainly too early in my stay at Omega to think about that and not cringe.

Despite the fact that I was fighting it, more memories of "the incident" flooded back. If only I'd known agreeing to do that stupid prank would be my undoing…

_"So what should we do?"_

_It was a few days after we'd agreed to do a prank as a team. Every night since then we'd been meeting together as a group, trying to decide on a prank. But so far, every single idea that someone had come up with had been rejected by one person, eventually to be rejected by the whole group._

_"I still say we should mess with everybody's wardrobes," Stella insisted._

_"No way! Changing the color of the tap water is _way_ cooler than that," Layla replied._

_"I think we should do something like cover the entire campus in faux-poisonous ivy," Flora said serenely._

_"Yeah, like that hasn't been done to death already," Musa scoffed. "I still think if we blast a fake emergency alarm over the loudspeakers it will be more unforgettable."_

_"Blasting fake emergency alarms? Come _on_, Musa, think outside the box. Kindergartens with wild sides have been doing that since, well, like, forever back on Earth."_

_"Well then, Bloom, what do _you_ suggest we do?"_

_Something shot through me like liquid confidence. I _did_ have an idea, one that I'd been thinking about all day. "What if one of us impersonated Baltor, and three of the others impersonated the Trix, and we pretended to terrorize Alfea? Maybe we could even get the Red Fountain guys on board for this. It would be cool, original, _and_ unforgettable to the max."_

_I waited for the inevitable, "That idea's boring," and "Kiko could think of something better… in his sleep!" But they never came. Instead, the girls were looking at me as though I'd just figured out a cure for the common cold. Oh wait, there probably already is a magical one. Never mind…_

_"Bloom, that's an excellent idea," Layla said. "Who knew you had it in you to be a master prankstress?"_

_"Yeah Bloom, that's a great idea," Musa said. "Now let's go look up some spells on transfiguration."_

I shivered a little bit from the cold, and that snapped me back to the present. Dang, it was cold down here! I wish I'd thought to zap myself in a sweater. Quickly I tried zapping in a sweater, a jacket, a coat, _anything _that would keep me warm. But no use. My powers were still a bit rusty from trying out that ice-to-food spell.

I yawned. It had been a long day, and I was super cold. Maybe if I laid down and tried to sleep, my powers would regenerate and I could zap in a jacket or sweater. Carefully, as not to lie on a huge hunk of ice (like I said, they're everywhere!) I closed my eyes and I yawned again. _Just ten or fifteen minutes_, I thought. _After that I'll get up and try to zap in a jacket again. Just ten or fifteen minutes…_

**Author's Note: Yes, this chapter is short, but I know how much you all hate when I write short chapters, so I made sure to write chapter three too. It's right there – all you have to do is press the little button on the right and go take a look at it.**

**But please, first click the little button on the left and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Like I promised in chapter two, here is chapter three. No flashbacks here, but there are some sparks starting to fly. And chapter four will have a flashback to start off with.**

Chapter Three

I awoke with a start. For a second I thought I was blind, but then I realized it was only a stray piece of fabric from the sleeve of my jacket.

Wait. When did I get a jacket? The last thing I remembered was thinking I'd rest for a moment and try to regenerate my powers. And here I was, fully rested, with a jacket and no memory of how I got it.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," I heard a voice say, and for a moment I indulged in a fantasy where the girls had confessed to their role in the prank, and now Miss F was here to bring me back to Alfea. But as my vision started to clear up, I realized that the figure leaning over me, the one that had said that and had probably given me the jacket, was not Miss F. In fact, while it was a familiar face, it was not exactly one I wanted to see right now, especially blocked up in a dead-end ice cave with rusty magic.

Yet still, I was curious.

"Why did you give me your jacket, Baltor?" I asked.

He laughed. "I went looking for you when you didn't come back with more ice, and I found you here. You looked cold, and I can handle these temperatures, so I gave you my jacket."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but… thank you."

"You're very welcome," he replied. "Now come on. You're not the only one who can do that ice-to-food spell."

Slightly skeptical, but starving nonetheless, and too tired to try and make my own, I got up, making sure to wrap his jacket tightly around my body (it was _really_ cold down here). Then I stood up and followed him, making sure to keep a small ball of dragon fire energy pulsing on my palm, just to make sure that I still had magic left, as well as to keep me warm (the jacket did a good job keeping me from freezing to death, but there was nothing like dragon fire magic).

When I finally got to the place we'd spent most of yesterday at, my mouth dropped to the floor and I lost my grip on the ball of dragon fire energy I was using to keep warm. It dropped onto the floor, melting the huge hunk of ice nearly beneath my feet. "Whoa," was all I could manage to say.

Unlike last night's paltry dinner, which was barely enough nutrition to keep me from fainting out of hunger, this was almost a full-course breakfast buffet, with every single one of my favorite breakfast foods, including ones from Earth _and_ Magix. "How… how did you know?" was all I managed to stutter.

He laughed again. "You're forgetting that we're connected by the dragon fire. While you were sleeping, I read your mind. And as for the spell… well… let's just say I took some notes when I was watching you yesterday."

I was too hungry to do anything else but collapse on the ground, wrap his jacket tighter around me, and start to eat. Although I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that I should have checked the food for poisons first, I had a feeling that I could trust Baltor not to have poisoned my food.

As I slowly but surely polished off the last bits of Baltor's ice-turned-food (_much_ better than mine - how), I felt better inside. Warm, full… and comfortable, something I hadn't felt in a long time.

Although I tried hard to clench my jaw, a small yawn escaped my mouth. "I'm tired," was all I managed to offer as an explanation before I laid down on the ground and went to sleep…

**Author's Note: Chapter four will come soon, I swear. But since I gave you two chapters rapid-fire, you can be patient for a little while. And since I love reviews, if you review, I'll add to it sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm a little disappointed in you all for not reviewing chapter two and skipping straight to three before reviewing, but I am on a roll with the plotline, so I'm not punishing you for not doing what I said. Here's chapter four. Bloomforever, I couldn't say this was a Sparxshipping story if I didn't have them fall in love (plus I really want that to happen), but I am using another one of your ideas… sort of.**

Chapter Four

_"Mom? Dad? Is that really you?" Oritel and Miriam, my birth parents were standing right in front of me, but I wasn't sure if it was a trick._

_"Yes, Bloom. It's really us."_

_"Mom! Dad! It _is_ you! Oh, I've missed you so much."_

_"And we've missed you too, dear. We want nothing more than to be with you again. But like the ancient witches said, the place we are sealed away in is not a place you can go to."_

_"Then how do I rescue you? There has to be a way. I won't give up until I've found a way to free you from that horrible place Baltor sent you to."_

_"There is a way, but you need the combined power of two dragon fire power sources to bridge the gap between your world and ours."_

_"How do I do that? There's only one living remainder from the throne of Sparx – me. And therefore I'm the only one with the power of the dragon fire."_

_"Ah, Bloom, but you're forgetting that there _is_ one other with the dragon fire: one that had the dragon fire long before Daphne sealed the last bits of it in you."_

_"Where? Who? How do I find them?"_

_"The answer, Bloom, is right in front of you."_

_"Wait, what do you mean? Mom, Dad, I'm losing you!"  
"Our time to visit you in your dream is coming to an end. Remember what we said, Bloom. You must find the other with the dragon fire. That is the only way."_

_"Wait! Come back! You have to tell me more! Please! Don't leave me like this! You can't! You can't!"_

"Wait! Come back! You have to tell me more! Please! Don't leave me like this! You can't! You can't!"

"Bloom, wake up," a calming voice said. "You were having a dream… um, actually I think it was a nightmare, from the way you were screaming."

"It was about my parents," I said quietly, sinking into the plush confines of my bed. Wait… a bed? When did that happen? I'd been sleeping on ice for two nights in a row; not once did I ever remember seeing a bed or zapping one in.

But then I remembered last night's jacket incident, and I knew right away it was Baltor. And then I had just one word for him: "Why?"

"You'd think after all this time you'd figure out why I help you Bloom."

He said no more; just turned around and went to go collect more ice. That gave me time to think.

Unfortunately, as I thought about what my parents had said, I kept thinking about "the incident." Although I tried hard to focus my mind on thinking about what my parents had told me in my dream, images kept flooding back, memories of nights I'd tried extremely hard to forget. If only I hadn't come up with that stupid prank. If only I hadn't suggested that very idea, the one that sealed me here in that terrible place…

_"I think Bloom should be Baltor," Stella said. It was early afternoon, and we were all crowded in Stella's room, with stacks of spell books checked out from the library._

_"Why me?" I asked, looking up from the book I was thumbing through._

_"Well, you both draw power from the dragon fire. It'll be more realistic."_

_"Okay, Stella, I'll do it, but you have to be Darcy."_

_"Fine," she said, obviously pouting at the idea of having to slather on tons of purple eye makeup. That's one great thing about being Baltor – no liberal amounts of makeup._

_"And Musa, you should be Stormy, and either Flora or Layla should be Icy."_

_"Fine," was Musa and Layla's answer._

_We spent the rest of the afternoon putting together our disguises, figuring out technical details, and practicing lines and attacks. All in all, this was coming together as one of the best pranks ever._

"Hungry?"

"Starving, actually," I replied, taking the small mound of ice-chips-turned-something-I-couldn't-quite-identify gratefully. As soon as I identified it as something tasty, I devoured the pile, gulping down every last chip. "What is this?"

"I actually don't know," he admitted, popping a few pieces into his mouth. "I tried the spell, but it kinda backfired, It actually tastes good, though, which is one good sign that my magic isn't completely going."

"Hey, it doesn't really matter what exactly it is, as long as it's edible and tasty!"

We laughed a little bit at that, and then I felt a funny feeling in my stomach; a bit like fluttering wings, actually. But I shrugged it off as the unidentifiable food doing strange things to my stomach. After all, the only other explanation would be a crush, and that was so ridiculous it wasn't funny.

**Author's Note: I know you all hate short chapters – believe me, I do too. But my chapters just seem to end up that way – it's not on purpose, really, it's not. I don't hate you all, and this is not my way of punishing you.**

**Now, about when it's really going to become Sparxshipping: I'm actually leaving that up to you. Tell me in your reviews when you want them to kiss (I'm already mentally writing tons of scenarios, so that's why I can leave it up to you; also, I want you to get really hooked, and what better way then letting you help out!): in the next chapter, in two chapters, in three… whatever! The only thing is, you can't say that they should never kiss. There's a slightly complicated plotline I've worked out leading up to the kiss, which makes Bloom stronger, which fulfills another plotline requirement. Other than that, it's up to you. Which means you need to review and tell me what you think soon, or else I won't be writing for a while.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Yes, another short chapter, but one would think you guys would be used to it by now. I write short chapters, which as a result means I update quicker. Anyway, this might be the last of my short chapters, since next chapter is when it becomes Sparxshipping – yay!**

**And yes, it might be slightly unrealistic (you guys will find out why when you read it), but it kinda sets the stage for things later to come.**

Chapter Five

"You know, we've been _really_ lucky that we haven't been attacked by any ice snakes yet," Baltor commented. It was late afternoon-ish the next day, and we were sitting around playing one of our favorite games: Melt the Icicle. Since we both have (dragon) fire powers, and there's a limitless supply of icicles down here, it's a great way to pass time (_lots_ of time). Basically, on the count of three, we both start to melt a chosen icicle. The first one to melt their icicle wins. When we first came up with it, it seemed like a great way to pass the endless amounts of time, but now that we've done it almost a zillion times, it's getting insanely boring. Especially because Baltor _always_ wins. _Always_.

"Yes! I win again!"

"Like always," I coughed. "Seriously, would it hurt you to let me win for once?"

"Hey, I can't deny it that I'm the better magical being," he sing-song taunted me.

"Oh yeah? What about a sudden-death round? First one to let go on their grip loses."

"Okay – bring it on!"

We each started to melt an icicle, and almost all the rest of the icicles in our area were melted before the ice snake that had slowly been making its way down to us started to attack. "Bloom, get into your ice cave," Baltor ordered, shoving me into the cave. "I'll take care of our friend here."

I said nothing, and sat in the cave silently – that is, until I looked through the walls and saw Baltor getting his butt kicked by the ice snake. All of a sudden, it was as if something else was taking control of me. I flew (even though I hadn't transformed) out of the ice cave and leapt in front of the snake, shielding Baltor from the snake's mega-blow. Of course, then it hit me.

The next thing I remember is transforming into my Enchantix, which made no sense. I mean, I'd already gotten it; plus, I didn't sacrifice myself for someone from my home realm. And I was too knocked out to have activated it myself. Unless of course…

Since Baltor was created from the dragon fire, does that mean that he's technically someone from my home realm, a survivor of Sparx? And if so, does that mean that in saving him, I got my full Enchantix – nothing incomplete, not born from a will and therefore not as strong, but a full Enchantix that came with all the perks and privileges of having your Enchantix.

With only one way to test the theory for sure, I sprinkled some of my fairy dust on myself and, sure enough, I miniaturized. Wow! I could really get used to this.

In mini-Winx form, I knew just how to handle ice-snake-dude. "Hey ice snake!" I yelled. "Catch me if you can!"

Quickly I wove in and out of the snake's long body, twisting it into loops so eventually it couldn't move. "See how you like _that_, ice snake!"

Bitterly, the snake tried to twist away, but not after firing one more blast in our direction.

Extremely tired and weakened, I stumbled back to the ice cave, collapsing on the floor and simultaneously de-transforming. "So… tired…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay, before you all read this next chapter, I just wanted to say that in this chapter (and continuing into the next) I borrowed an idea from waterbendergirl101's story, Two Dragons. It was not my idea. To see it in it's original context, look up Two Dragons. I'm not going to say what the idea is now, because it will spoil the story, but I will point out what it is at the end.**

Chapter Six

"Bloom! Bloom, wake up!"

"Huh?" I struggled to get up, but winced as every single muscle in my body screamed in agony. "What happened? I'm all sore."

"You lost a lot of power fighting the ice snake. And you got your full Enchantix, which was actually how you ended up beating it."

"How long was I out for?"

"Not too long. But you lost almost all of your magic protecting us, so I gave you some of mine."

"I thought that was impossible. How did you do it?"

"Yes, it's normally impossible, but seeing as we both draw power from the dragon fire, it triggered what was left of your magic. So you're not going to lose your powers."

"Good." Once again, I struggled to sit up, but eventually fell back down in pain. "You didn't happen to fix any of my wounds, did you?" It was a bit of a pointless question actually, since if he had I wouldn't have felt that pain.

"Unfortunately, no – I didn't want to wake you up."

"So can you now?"

"Well, I think once your magic is restored, you can heal yourself with your fairy dust – that's probably easier than having me try to heal you."

"Okay… so how am I?"

"Pretty good, actually. I think you just need one more dose and then the rest of your powers should return. Wow, I've never seen anyone's powers deplete like that. What happened?"

"I'm not really sure." I tried to pick up a chip of ice to suck on for some water, but my arm was in too much pain to move. "Uh, would you mind giving me that last dose of power so my magic will regenerate and I can heal myself?"

"Okay, but be warned – it's kinda awkward."

"Trust me, I can handle it. I've been in much more awkward positions before – that I can assure you of."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that," he said skeptically.

Then he bent down and placed his lips over mine.

**Author's Note: Just in case you hadn't figured it out already, the idea I borrowed from waterbendergirl101 is Baltor giving Bloom more power by kissing her.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Although I knew that this was only because I needed to regenerate my powers, and I could feel my powers returning to their normal strength because of this, all I could think was _Baltor is kissing me!_

It wasn't what I was used to from Sky (although I didn't have to be comparing it to him anymore, since he was no longer my boyfriend), but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was sweet and warm and soft – the way a kiss from the perfect guy is supposed to be. But I chalked it up to hallucinations from lack of power. After all, just because Sky wasn't my perfect guy, there was no way _Baltor_ was either. Right?

Still, I was curious. After he pulled back, I hesitated for a moment, thinking about what I was going to do. Was it really worth it, exposing this romantic, vulnerable side of me to him? Could it, eventually, come back to bite me on the butt?

But the part of me that was longing to know if that kiss was a fluke won over, and I reached my hand and cupped his cheek, then lifted my head up until I was only inches away from his lips. Quickly, before I lost my nerve, I leaned in and closed the spaces between us.

Unlike the last kiss, which had lasted about five seconds, this one lasted what felt like an eternity. His lips were so soft, and warm, and sweeter than sugar. I could feel his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, caressing my cheeks. The other hand stroked my tangle of red hair, smoothing it out. His gentle tongue explored the depths of my mouth, licking every inch of my mouth.

When we pulled back, I could see his emotions reflected in his eyes – clearly, he didn't want the kiss to end as much as I didn't. I leaned in for another one, but at the last second, he pulled back.

"This is just wrong, okay!" he exclaimed briskly, pushing me away.

"What's wrong about love?" I pleaded, looking into his eyes and trying to communicate how I felt.

"Nothing, except that you have it for that Sky loser," he replied rapid-fire.

"Are you kidding? He's practically the reason I'm in here."

"Still, this couldn't work. We're opposites – born to oppose each other. This… is just wrong. It shouldn't have happened, so let's just pretend it didn't. I'm gonna go look for a way out of here, maybe some portal the council overlooked. Don't bother me."

He strode off, leaving me to wonder what exactly had just happened.

However, after ten or so minutes of careful thinking, I found it hard to stay awake…


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay, I hope you all enjoyed chapter seven. I'm sorry for making such short chapters, but everybody seems to really like this story, and I want to prolong the inevitable (it ending). More of the complicated plotline I've woven is revealed, and I think I'll do the last flashback in chapter nine (coming soon; BTW: I'm sorry for the lack of flashbacks in these past few chapters).**

Chapter Eight

_"Bloom, you must hurry! The portal between our two worlds is weakest in two days! If you have any hope of finding us, you must find the other with the dragon fire. And soon!"_

_"Mom! Dad! I'm losing you."_

_"Our connection is extremely weak now. We can only reach you for a moment. Remember what we said. Find the other with the dragon fire…"_

_"Mom! Dad! Please! Don't leave me! I need to know more! Who is this person? Where do I find them?"_

_"The answer, Bloom, is right in front of you…"_

"Bloom! Are you okay? I think you were having a nightmare."

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "More like a vision. From my parents." Blurry shapes gave way to actual objects, and the first thing I saw was Baltor's face looming over me.

Suddenly, my mom's words hit me like a sack of hammers. The 'other with the dragon fire,' the one who was 'right in front of me' – it was _Baltor_.

To save my parents, I needed Baltor's help.

Oh man, now I'm never going to free my parents. After our kiss incident yesterday, I doubt he'll ever want anything to do with me. Yet again, he did wake me up, so maybe not.

Without hesitating for a moment this time, I reached up and kissed him again, full on the mouth. So that he couldn't back out, I wrapped my arms around his neck, tracing his jaw-line with my fingers. I wasn't completely sure if what I felt was real, but I think I felt him soften under my grip. I _know_ that he wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss me back. Although my lips were firmly locked onto his, I couldn't help but smile slightly at the turn of events.

After a moment, we broke for air, and this time I didn't see anything in his eyes but pure love. "Look," I whispered, "I don't know what you're scared of, but you can't deny the feelings that stir when we kiss. You're falling in love with me, Baltor, just like I'm falling in love with you too."

For once, he was speechless. Then he leaned in and kissed me long and passionately, emptying my head of all coherent thoughts. When he finally broke that amazing kiss, he whispered, "Promise you won't leave me?"

"I promise," I whispered back, kissing his smooth cheek.

The cold wind picked up a bit, and I shivered. "Here," Baltor said, tucking the covers up further on my bed. "This will keep you warm."

"I'm still cold," I protested, hoping he'd take the hint.

(He did, for the record).

**Author's Note: I'm kinda leaving it up to you to figure out what 'he took the hint' meant – it can be translated many different ways. It's your choice which way that is.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Okay, I've finally posted. This chapter has the last flashback, as well as it has the most action. The next chapter is the final chapter.**

Chapter Nine

_Two days later…_

"So what exactly did you parents tell you about saving them?"

"Something about finding you, and a portal between our worlds being weak today."

"But how do we find this portal? And how do we open it? And how can we be sure that someone's not just tricking us into letting out some evil demon?"

"It's a chance I'm going to take, if I ever want to see my parents again."

"That still doesn't answer the question of how we do it."

"Well, my mom said we need the combined dragon fire power of two. She didn't say _how_ to combine it, though, or what to do with it."

"Maybe if you go to sleep, you'll have another dream vision."

"Can't risk losing time. Besides, what if she can't reach me?"

"Good point."

Ever since the first rays of – well, there was no sun on Omega, but there was some light – light reached us in the morning, Baltor and I had been pondering the question, _"how do we save my parents?"_ The few clues my mom had given us were barely helpful now that I had enlisted Baltor's help. If only I hadn't been so clueless. Then she wouldn't have had to waste time reminding me to 'find the other with the dragon fire' and told me something that was actually _useful_!

Out of pure spontaneity (and boredom), I reached up and kissed him, just for something to do. Mmm… it was nice to forget about my problems for a moment and just relax.

_"You must open the portal."_

Wait… huh? What did I just hear? And why did it sound like my mom was saying it?

When he pulled back and started to berate me for wanting to make out in the middle of a crisis, I silenced him with another kiss to see if I wasn't going crazy.

_"Combine your powers into one."_

Yep, there it was again – my mom's voice telling me what to do.

"How?" I whispered under my breath, hoping that if my mom could hear me, she would answer it in the next kiss vision thingie.

"Bloom, what on Earth are you doing?" Baltor managed to say between kisses. "We have a crisis on our hands and you want to make out?"

"Just hear me out, okay? When we kiss, I get a vision from my mom about how to save them."

"What? That sounds ridiculous."

"Just trust me, okay?" I snapped, instantly regretting it. After all, one wrong move and he could walk away, damaging any chances of ever saving my parents.

His facial expressions registered his shock – it looked like someone had slapped him on the face. Quickly he regained his calm, but I could tell he was still surprised I had yelled like that. So was I, actually. I guess I just _really_ wanted to save my parents. Still, I never thought I'd snap at him like that. "Baltor, I'm sorry," I murmured apologetically.

"It's okay," he said, brushing a stray tendril of my hair out of my face. "I understand why you snapped at me. You're just… stressed, I guess."

"Let's settle this later," I replied. "For now, I need to concentrate." Then, remembering the mistake I'd made my first night here, I fixed my mistake. "No, scratch that – _we_ need to concentrate."

"That's my girl," he replied, wrapping an arm around my waist and bending down for a kiss. This one was so enjoyable I almost forgot to listen for my mom's voice, and when it did come, I almost wanted to forget about what she said. But a niggling little voice in the back of my brain reminded me that I could make out with Baltor anytime, but I only have one day to try and save my parents.

_"Open the portal. Combine your powers. Bridge the gap."_

"Well that was a big waste of time," I muttered under my breath. My mom seemed to be like a broken record – she could only say three things, none of which were very helpful. Although…

"I wonder what she meant by 'combine your powers'?"

"Maybe we have to try a dragon fire convergence."

"But we can't do a convergence – you're not a fairy."

"Let's just try it and see what happens."

"Okay," I replied skeptically. "Let's try to melt that ice block over there."

I slipped my hand into his and focused on what we were trying to do – melt the ice block. I could feel my power surging inside, and focused it on the ice block. Next to me, I could feel Baltor doing the same thing. "Dragon fire convergence!"

Something surprising happened: not only did we melt the ice block, but a strange, swirling, yellow-and-green portal appeared. "What in the world?"

"I think somehow we created a portal!"

"I thought no portals could be created in the Omega Dimension."

"Well, maybe this is an exception. Either way, someone or something is probably going to come out of this."

And someone did – two of them. One a tall man in armor, one a brown-haired woman in a pink dress. _Oritel and Miriam – my birth parents_. "Bloom?"

"Mom? Dad?"

"What are you doing here?" Miriam asked.

"It's… a long story."

"Well, you certainly took my advice. How did you do it?"

"It was surprisingly easier than I thought it would be," I replied, trying to prolong the inevitable: my parents figuring out the truth about Baltor and me. Of course they would have to find out eventually, but the later, the better.

Of course, my 'the later they find out, the better' idea didn't have room for a sweet, passionate kiss from Baltor totally out of the blue. Much as I tried to enjoy it, I couldn't shake the niggling little voice in the back of my head telling me I was in for some major trouble once we disengaged.

And I was right. As soon as we broke that amazing kiss, I saw both my parents give me slightly dirty looks. "Bloom, honey, are you under some sort of a spell?"

"Why would you think that?"

"It's just that… well…" Obviously she had a hard time bringing herself to say, "My daughter is kissing the man who sealed us away in an alternate dimension for seventeen years."

My father had an easier time saying it. "Bloom, it's just that your mother and I are concerned for your safety."

"What does this have to do with… what you just saw?"

"Honey, let me just come out and say it. We're worried Baltor might have you under some kind of a spell."

"Do you honestly have that little faith in my judgment? Do you think I'd be kissing him if I didn't have total faith in him? Mom, Dad, you missed _seventeen years_ of my life. Just because you're my parents doesn't mean you can just start trying to control me the minute I save you from exile."

I waited for my parents to get mad at me for snapping at them, but it never happened. Instead, my parents looked at me with… respect in their eyes? How was that possible?

"Bloom, we are so proud of you."

"But how? I just yelled at you _and_ tried to tell you not to control me in the same breath. Any regular parent would have yelled at me."

"You've learned to grow into your dragon fire powers and embody the spirit of the Great Dragon. That is the greatest thing we could ever want for you."

"You're not mad?"

"Honey, how could we be mad when you've grown up so wonderfully without any help from us?"

"Well, I haven't done it alone," I said, smiling a bit. "I had help – from my wonderful adoptive parents on Earth, and Miss Faragonda, and my wonderful friends back at Alfea."

"You're at Alfea?" my mom asked curiously.

"Yes…" I said, wondering what she was getting at.

She was shocked. "You've certainly come a lot further than I imagined you would have after all these years. And I must say, you've certainly grown into your impressive powers. I guess we can trust your judgment on this one little thing. After all, if you managed to get him to help you, then he can't be all that bad."

My dad was a little harder to convince, but my mom softened him up to the idea. "Remember when we were in love, and my parents didn't approve of you? Did that break us up? Obviously not. So why be like my parents? Chances are, Bloom's just going to go ahead and see him no matter what we say. Why just encourage her to break the rules? Speaking of which, Bloom, why _are_ you in here anyway?"

I winced as my mom's words brought back images of what happened when Faragonda caught us. Geez, why did everybody have to pin it on me? What happened that made everyone blame me? And most importantly, why did Miss Faragonda believe them?

How did the most admired fairy in Alfea go to the most hated in a matter of seconds?

_"Bloom, I can't _believe_ you. I've talked to the other girls, and they all said this was your idea. I believe I'll have no choice but to teach you a lesson."_

_"Wait… what? This was as much everybody else's fault as mine! I mean, Stella, Musa, and Layla were all the witches, and Tecna and Flora even helped us with the attack plan. And the Red Fountain guys were helping us too. They figured out some of the more complicated details. Come on, you can't single me out for this! Everyone else is just as much to blame!"_

_"I'm very sorry for you, Bloom, but in these circumstances such a 'prank' could be considered quite dangerous, and the one behind it locked away for years. Now, I believe you were just bored, so I'm not going to punish you as harshly as the Council would probably like me to, but you will need to learn your lesson."_

_"What do you have in mind, Miss F?" I asked, vowing to take whatever punishment she handed me with grace and aplomb. It would probably be something like magic restriction, detention, or cleaning duties – or maybe a combination of the three. But what she said next was nothing I'd ever believed possible for such a small thing like a prank. Granted, we did scare everyone into thinking Baltor and the Trix were back, but still – it was a harmless impersonation prank. Nothing worthy of _that_ big a punishment._

_"Although it pains me to do this to you, Bloom, I'm afraid the lesson I want to teach you cannot be taught by a simple Alfea punishment. That's why I'm contacting the Magix Council to see if a stay in Omega would be possible."_

_My mouth dropped down to the floor. "Miss F, it was one little prank. If you have to punish me, punish me, but don't you think that's going a little far?"_

_"It would just be for a year – perhaps some time to think will do you well." She lowered her voice. "I want to believe you didn't do it, Bloom, but there's simply too much evidence against you. The best thing for you to do is just get through the year and come back next year ready to make up for this."_

_"So I'd still be allowed back to Alfea?" A small glimmer of hope, but a glimmer nonetheless. If there was any chance of still having a normal life once this whole stupid thing was over, I was going to grab it like the last chocolate in the box – or, if I was Stella, the last on-sale handbag in the store._

_"Possibly – if the Magix Council doesn't consider you a threat. But Bloom, I'm quite worried that this might be your final mistake. There have been so many bad consequences over the past few years, most because of you, and it's just hard to say when the Magix Council will have had enough. So do your best to get through this, and I'll put in as many good words for you as I have to. Now you'd better go explain things to your friends. I'll have Griselda make a school-wide announcement after you're gone."_

_I trudged out of Faragonda's office feeling lower than pond scum. How could my friends have betrayed me like that?_

_"So, Bloom, what happened?" Stella asked, catching me on my way back to my room. She was so cheery and happy and peppy it made me sick._

_"Like you don't know," I said bitterly, then yanked myself out of her grip._

_"Wait, Bloom, what's going on?" She chased after me, stumbling a bit in her highly unpractical four-inch wedges._

_"How could you guys give me up like that to Faragonda? You made it look like I spelled you into helping me or something. And now I'm gonna be stuck in Omega – for a _year_. Thanks a lot, Stel. I thought you guys were my friends." Then, without waiting to hear what she would say in response, I used a teleportation spell to hurry back to my room. I never wanted to see her or any of the others ever again._

Figuring the best thing to do would be just to explain what had happened to my parents (and hope they'd take pity on me), I explained everything, starting with that one afternoon Layla told us about her pranks and ending with my visit to Faragonda's office and fight with Stella. "That must have been awful for you," my mom said sympathetically. "To have your friends betray you like that… I can't even imagine it. Apparently you've gone through even more than I thought, which has only made you stronger – stronger than any of us know, least of all you."

"Wait – are you trying to say that I have power I don't know about?"

"The Dragon Fire gains power from things like anger, betrayal, and hurt. The more of those things in your life, the more power someone with the Dragon Fire possesses."

"So what can this 'new power' do?"

"Well, among other things, you have the power to break us out of here."

"But the Omega Dimension is escape-proof."

"Nothing can get past the power of the Dragon Fire."

"Well then, let's get out of here!"

My parents and I joined hands, and I focused hard on escaping, sure that my 'new powers' would take care of things. But just as I was imagining us back in Magix, my thoughts fell to Baltor, and how skillfully my parents had managed to make me forget about him. At the last second I let go of my parents' hands and rushed over to him.

"I can't believe I almost forgot you," I whispered, pulling him close for a kiss.

He backed out of my arms. "Bloom, being with you is… amazing. But you belong in Magix, at Alfea, on Sparx, with your family and friends. And let's face it, I seem to belong here. Go, live your life. Don't let me keep you from having the magical life you're supposed to have."

His words stung. "I promised not to leave you, and I'm not breaking that promise."

He looked me in the eyes. "Bloom, now I'm telling you: go live your life the way it's supposed to be lived. That promise doesn't matter anymore."

"How can you say that?" I cried, shell-shocked. "I never break my promises, and I'm not about to start now."

"Bloom, go!"

"No!" I turned to look at my family. "I'm sorry, but I choose to stay here."

My parents looked shocked. "Bloom, honey, are you sure about this?"

"I'm sorry, Mom and Dad, but I made a promise and I'm not going to break it."

"Bloom, you've been independent enough for today. You're coming back with us."

"No!" I yelled, feeling the enormous power inside me start to explode. "I'm not going and you can't make me!"

"Bloom, honey, calm down," my mom said, trying (and failing miserably) to calm me down.

"Not until you listen to me," I said, still in fury-dragon mode.

"Okay, dear. What do you want to tell us?"

I heard my father scowl. "Miriam, what did you just do? She's an out-of-control teenager with enormous power – never a good combination. And I'll bet you anything her demands have to do with _him_." Apparently he couldn't even bring himself to say Baltor's name. Well that was going to have to change. "I don't trust him, darling, and I certainly don't want him anywhere near my daughter."

"_Our_ daughter," my mom corrected him. "And don't you remember what I told you? I don't know about you, but with a daughter like that, I don't want to get on her bad side. We've been separated for seventeen years – let's not shift into the typical parent-teenager bad relationship cliché as soon as we reunite. Let's give her a chance." Go Mom!

"First of all, I won't go back without Baltor, so if you two have a problem with that, I'll let you find your own way out of this place."

"Of course, dear. What else?"

"And I agree with Mom – I don't want to become the out-of-control-teenager-fighting-with-her-parents cliché. So I'll respect your decisions for me – but in return, you have to trust me to make some of my own. I need to learn from my own mistakes – you guys can't constantly be trying to guide me down the right path. After all, one woman's trash is another's treasure, so trash duty might reveal unexpected gems." At this, I smiled and winked at Baltor, who smiled and winked back, like two people in on a romantic secret.

"Bloom, we're sorry for forgetting you're not a little girl who needs to be told what to do. It's just… we've been absent for seventeen years of your life. Guess the parental instinct doesn't go away."

"Apology accepted, Mom."

"I'm sorry too, Bloom."

"It's okay, Dad. After all, the dad is supposed to be disapproving of the boyfriend, right?" I tried to crack a joke, in hopes it would loosen up the incredibly serious mood. It worked; my mom laughed, and my dad even smiled a bit.

"Now let's go – all _four_ of us."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Frozen Love is finally over! When I first started this, I never thought I'd see the end, but it's finally here.**

Chapter Ten

"So this is what Magix looks like after seventeen years," my mom commented as soon as the transportation spell landed us in the forest on the outskirts of Magix. "Hasn't changed too much – of course, it looks a lot nicer, but that's probably because we were in the middle of a major war the last time we were here." She and my dad laughed; guess it was one of those inside joke things I didn't get because I wasn't there. Man, I always hated those! They made me feel like some kind of a social misfit – a loser of the biggest kind. Of course, that meant Mitzi always went out of her way to laugh about those in front of me.

"Well then, Bloom, what's the first order of business?"

"I think we should go back to Alfea and see what Miss Faragonda says about all this."

"Maybe it's better to go to the Magix Council first."

"I say find an inter-dimensional portal so we can go restore Sparx to its' formal glory. There's one hidden at the bottom of the gate to the Omega Dimension in Tides."

"Everybody listen to me!" I yelled, loving the feeling of being control. "I'm in charge, and I say we're going to Alfea. I have some unfinished business there. Then to Red Fountain, then to the Magix Council." I shuddered a bit, imagining what was probably going to be an ugly confrontation with Sky. Oh well. The sooner I got it over with, the better.

"You heard her," Baltor said, appearing next to me all of a sudden and slipping one arm around my shoulder. "To Alfea!"

"Bloom," Miss Faragonda exclaimed. "You're back. How?"

"I had a little help," I admitted with a giggle, then stepped aside to reveal my parents and Baltor.

She looked shocked, surprised, and scared all in one. "But… what… how… I don't understand… huh?"

I laughed. It was funny – seeing Miss F confused like this. "Well, my mom came to me in a dream and told me how to save her. And to do so, I needed Baltor's help. And… well… I guess things just kinda escalated from there." I leaned in for a quick kiss, which pushed Miss F over the edge. Literally – she fainted.

I laughed. It was understandable. While my parents helped Miss Faragonda up and explained things to her (_that_ took a while), Baltor and I headed into the school to find my friends.

I knew we'd get shocked, surprised, slightly scared stares and the occasional fainted girl as we headed to our wing. What I didn't count on was the Specialists being there when we arrived.

"Sky?"

"Bloom?"

"Bloom!" Stella's eyes looked like they were going to bug out of her head, like they do in cartoons. "How did you escape the Omega Dimension?"

"Like you care," I said bitterly. "Or have you already forgotten that you guys are the reason I was in the Omega Dimension in the first place?"

"Bloom, sweetie, it wasn't our fault. Well, sort of, but we never intended for it to go that far."

"Thanks for trying to sugar-coat it, Flora, but I don't need that. I managed to save my parents, just so you know."

"Wow, Bloom, that's wonderful news. How did you do it?"

"Well, it was actually easy. I just combined the powers of two dragon fire power sources…"

"Hold it right there, Bloom," Musa interrupted. "Not that I don't love this story, but I thought you were the only person besides your parents with the Dragon Fire. How did you find someone else?"

"Like most people, you're forgetting me," Baltor said, finally stepping out from behind the door. All the girls screamed, and Stella actually fainted.

"Oh wake _up_, Stel. He's not dangerous." To prove my point, I leaned in for a kiss, which didn't do much more than cause the rest of them to faint and Sky to get extremely mad.

"Bloom, do you mean to tell me you were cheating on me?"

"Ex_cuse_ _me_, Sky, but do you honestly expect me to stay true to you when you practically drove a ship over to the Omega Dimension, froze me, and dropped me down there?"

"Bloom, you're not being fair."

"Oh I'm being _perfectly_ fair, Sky. It's _you_ who's not being fair. What do they teach you on Eraklyon – that girls are supposed to be loyal, faithful servants to their guys and never supposed to cheat, even if the guy is a total jerk? If that's the kind of girl you want, go marry Diaspro. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to fulfill your wacked-out requirements for a girlfriend."

"Maybe I will, since you're being so difficult." With that, Sky stood up and walked out the door, obviously mad. Good riddance. Feeling happy, I reached up for another quick kiss.

"So are you still mad at us, Bloom?" Layla finally piped up.

"Well…" I said, trying to buy some time. Truthfully, I wasn't sure if I was still mad. Normally I would have said, "Of course!" But now that I'd had some time to rethink things, I wasn't sure. "It'll take some time, but I think I can forgive you," was what I finally decided on.

"Oh thank God," Stella said. "Because after Griselda made that announcement, that said you were going to have to spend a year in the Omega Dimension, we started talking, and realized that it was wrong to place the blame on you. We figured you'd just get detention or something. We'd never expected the Omega Dimension."

"Well _I'm_ certainly not saying you should have all taken the blame. If Bloom hadn't been dropped in the Omega Dimension, I would still be a block of ice."

"Yes, yes, we all knew _you_'d be happy she was dropped in there." Stella shuddered for a minute, as if thinking about something gross. "Bloom and Baltor. Doesn't have the same ring as Bloom and Sky, but I guess I can get used to it… eventually."

"Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm starved."

"Figures. What did you eat in the Omega Dimension?"

"Actually, we both mastered that ice to food spell Tecna told us about when we rescued her."

"So you didn't starve?"

"Barely." We laughed a bit at that.

"Well then let's go get some pizza in Magix!" Musa suggested

"You guys go," I said. "Bring me back some, please."

"Why?" Layla asked.

"Do you honestly think Baltor could walk around in Magix like we could?"

"Point taken."

"And I can't go without him. Some crazy fairy will zap him or something, and then he won't be able to control himself and he'll, well, at least do some real damage."

"Hey, I take offense to that," Baltor said, leaning down to kiss me.

"Like you don't know it's true," I responded.

"Oh all right," he said, rolling his eyes before kissing me again.

"Aw," Flora squealed. "Aren't they cute together?"

"Very cute," Layla said. "Now let's go get some pizza."

"Agreed," Musa said. She and Layla walked out of the door, and the others followed suit. Soon it was just him and me.

"So were those the _only_ reasons you wanted to stay here, or did you have an ulterior motive?"

"Oh all right, I admit it. I also knew we wouldn't get too much alone time with my friends always underfoot, so even a few seconds alone is worth trying for."

He laughed. "Well, I like how you think. Now what do you say we stop talking and start taking advantage of our alone time."

"Whatever you say," I replied, before leaning in to kiss him.

Amazing. The last time I was in this very room (my shared room with Flora), I felt worse than pond scum, with no friends and a jerk for a boyfriend. Now, about a month or so later, I was back, way earlier than expected, with super-cool friends and an even more amazing boyfriend, _plus_ parents. What more could a girl ask for?

Nothing. I had everything I'd ever wanted and more. There was nothing more that anyone could add that would make this even more perfect than it already was. Not a thing.

After what felt like an eternity of searching, I had finally found where I belonged.


End file.
